Attraction - Malec FanFiction
by malecslays
Summary: In A world were Shadowhunters are never to be seen with Downworlders, Rules are Rules. You either follow it or face the consequences. you can also find the same FanFiction on /works/10183991/chapters/22619453


ATTRACTION- MALEC FANFICTION

The attraction between the two was clearly undeniable, from afar you'd think there's nothing there, however, if you look close enough you might just see how one's eyes would lit up as the other talks. The way their facial expression completely changes as they enter the room, smiling as if they've received an early Christmas gift.

The more and more they spent time together with, the more and more they had to hide. But both eventually knew that things would change when the time comes.

However what they didn't know is that time was bound to catch up, everyone was bound to find out who they really are...

Alec Lightwood stood across from his mother, Maryse impatiently waiting for her to give orders so that he can once more sneak into the warlocks apartment; without having anyone questioning him to where he was going.

His mother was finishing up talking when he heard the warlocks name being mentioned. That was let alone enough to get Alec to pay attention to the short meeting. He did indeed hear that his former lover Magnus Bane would be coming to the institute to put up protection spells after that whole demon incident.

Hearing Magnus's name made the shadowhunters heart race, cheeks suddenly flushing with excitement unable to contain his eagerness.

With all the enthusiasm bursting within Alec knew he had to maintain a straight face so that know one would suspect anything. He hated that he had to hide his happiness for his family, hating the fact that a shodowhunter was never to be seen with a downworlder. The question he really wanted to ask is 'what is the harm of being in a relationship with a downworlder?'

Alec's POV.

With all the thoughts and doubts clouding my head it felt like I couldn't breathe so I rushed out of the institute not even looking ahead at the obstacles which were In my way, which may I add was a big mistake when all of a sudden I stumbled into a hard body...

Looking up I see my boyfriend Magnus looking exquisite as ever. His hair was spiked up in his usual form and if I'm mistaken I think there was glitter on his hair? He was wearing a black embellished shirt which really complimented his biceps. Trailing my eyes up to his face, I saw that magnus was checking me out as well causing me to blush.

Nothing was said at all. Magnus just stared at me awkwardly, I mean I don't really blame him what could we do other than stare? it's not like we can kiss or do anything which honestly fucking sucked.

"h-hi M-magnus" I managed to choke out.

"Alexander" he nodded

"I-I s-should go" fuck why do I always have to stutter!

"Yeah" he replied slightly disappointed

The situation was getting worse by the second so I did what I thought was right, and that was to walk away.

If I were to be honest I couldn't walk away, not when my boyfriend is just standing there alone. I couldn't leave him even if I tried. I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling but all I know is that I can't do that to him. Sighing I turn around to face Magnus who's' eyes were now glassy. Not even thinking twice I walk up to him rather hurriedly, grabbing his collar I smashed our lips together.

Magnus was still for a split second until it registered through his head to what was happening. He responded to the kiss with as much passion as he could, grasping Alecs' face deepening the kiss.

Before anything could escalate the couple pull away panting for air.

Alec's POV

Magnus was the first to speak "you never seize to amaze me Alec"

 **(secretly uses the quote from their first kiss)**

"yeah" I reply panting

Returning back to Reality I look around to see everyone staring at me and by everyone that Included my Mother who was standing there scowling at me, it almost looked like there was fumes bursting out of her.

If looks could kill, I would've been dead right now, with all the glares my mum was giving me

"what have I just done" I silently mutter.


End file.
